


What They Say

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Gen, Gift Fic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Cornerofmadness gave me a prompt of "They hide the things they really SHOULD tell each other" and gave me a trio of fandoms to choose from. As she and I had numerous conversations about the Buffyverse and this often-used trope, I decided to do something about "Not Fade Away" and Giles refusing to help when Angel called.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	What They Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



The door to Giles' office slammed open, bouncing off the wall. Faith lunged through the entryway, Buffy following in her shadow."How could you?" Faith snarled, slamming her hands on Giles' desk. The wood groaned under the attack but didn't break. Giles wouldn't put it past that from happening.

"How could I what, Faith?" he asked. He kept his gaze on Faith. Buffy was less likely to physically attack anyone who wasn't a demon.

"Angel called for help. You turned him down." Faith spit the words out like they were acid in her mouth.

"I did," Giles said. "And I greatly regret it." He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I didn't believe him."

"Why not?" Buffy asked. She still stood farther back than Faith and from the dim lighting in the room, her expression was difficult to read.

"Because I had bad intelligence." Why he'd listened to Andrew, Giles wasn't sure. Maybe he was tired of any vampire, souled or not. Maybe he was trying to punish Angel for Jenny, still.

Faith's face darkened. "I could've told you that." She slapped Giles' desk again. "Since when has Angel ever lied?"

"He has not always told the whole truth."

Buffy spoke up, sounding tired and disgusted. "When have any of us?"

Giles knew he had no argument for that. "What would you like me to do?" He slid his glasses back in place.

Rocking her weight back on her left foot, Faith folded her arms, a study in disappointment. Or fury. Probably both. "Apologize to Angel, once we find him. That'd be a start."

"Find him?"

Buffy finally stepped forward to stand next to Faith. "We're going to Los Angeles."

"And taking the Slayers who'll go with us. And Willow."

"We're leaving in an hour. Less maybe." Buffy said. She hesitated as Faith wheeled around, striding through the door. "Giles..." She searched his face, her own expression troubled. With a shake of her head, she turned and followed Faith, whatever she'd been about to say lost.

Like too many things he'd meant to say over the years.


End file.
